


我男友从兔子变成人鱼了

by pikapikapikachu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapikapikachu/pseuds/pikapikapikachu





	我男友从兔子变成人鱼了

韦恩家特地留了一间大屋子当做储物室，里面的构造很特别，它更像是一间图书馆，不过他不限于收集泛黄的古书，其余大大小小的柜子里则摆放着奇异瑰丽的收藏品，大到约几人高的瓷瓶，小到做工精细繁杂的饰品，里面甚至有许多传闻早已不见踪迹的古董。

这储物室里收藏的东西，随便一件的价钱，不晓得要他出几次海才能挣得。船商老板第一次随韦恩庄园的管家来此地，也算是窥见了韦恩家的财富的冰山一角。

船商老板上前一步跟管家说道：“南面的防水泥我特地叫人抹了厚厚一层，保证不会弄潮屋里的其他东西。”

他抬手比划着，向管家介绍：“我派人从南方运来的大块玻璃，牢靠得很，现在放在这里，空间是有了，足够那东西在里面随便转身。二楼的天窗一直开着，天气好的话光线照进来特别清楚，这地下我铺了一层夜光石，夜里绝对很好看，叫什么——有观赏价值！我寻思着那东西应该会比较适应水草，我让几个水手精挑细选了些白软沙，拿了几块珊瑚一并摆了进去。”

船商老板解说完，这个叫阿尔弗雷德的管家对他微微颔首，“有劳了。”

船商老板笑得见牙不见眼，跟着模仿阿尔弗雷德的动作点头。他招呼几个工人往这新打造的巨大水池里注水直到2/3，扭头吆喝屋外的人开始搬运，六个年轻力壮的小伙子抬起一个长方体走进来，很沉重的样子，上面盖着黑布，看不见里面的情况，但是搬运的时候能听到里面的水声。

他们把这长方体搬到二楼，在水池旁边小心放下，有个性急的家伙想去扯布，被一旁的副领事制止了，他抬抬下巴示意那边盘腿坐着的一个白发老头，嘴里正叽里咕噜地念着经文。

一刻钟后白发老头不念了，低头看了一眼手里拿着的圆圆的法器，才下令：“时辰到！”

得到指令后副领事一把扯下黑布，长方体是玻璃材质的，里面盛了水，是专门用于长途运输水生生物的，两人上前搬走了盖子，其他人抠着底，合力把长方体里面的东西往鱼缸里一掀！

听见重物入水的声音，有几个好事的伸长了脖子想看个究竟，被副领事一巴掌拍后脑上：“看什么呐！还不快走！”

水面激起的浪花和白色气泡后面一闪而过的红色身影，在二楼从水面上看不出什么了，但是站在一楼玻璃前看的船商老板和阿尔弗雷德看的很清楚，被扔进去的是一个人鱼。

也只有这个名字可以形容他了。

是个雄性，因为他的腰部往上是明显的人类男性（如果忽略掉他手肘处的鱼鳍和两腮旁的耳鳍的话）腰部往下就是被火红鳞片覆盖的鱼尾，锋利的鱼骨撑起的尾鳍在水中展开，像是散开的一团淡红色绸缎，他基本符合人们对人鱼的想象，具有显著的安徒生童话里描写的人鱼的特征。

副领事带着工人们离开，房间里又只剩管家和船商老板。

“都按吩咐做好了，我们也好好的养着，精神着呢。”

被倒进水池的人鱼只愣了一下，然后就迅速地摆动鱼尾游到离他们最远的角落，藏在一大块红珊瑚后面。

船商老板还想继续说些什么，却见管家面色惊讶好似看见了什么不可思议的东西，不知怎么的，老板觉得管家不是因为见到传说中的深海人鱼而惊讶，他顺着管家目光看去，人鱼刚在珊瑚后露出的半张脸立刻缩了回去。

如果光看上半身的话，那大概是个相当俊美的小伙子。

人类总是对和自己相似的生物抱有同类的感觉，眼前这人鱼一半人类一半海底生物的模样给船商老板一股莫名其妙难以诉说的诡异感，就好像……他应该是个人。

韦恩家过于空旷的宅子不是外人看来那样金碧辉煌，许是新加了池水养人鱼的缘故，冰冷黏腻的气息在老板暴露在外的脖颈间徘徊，挥之不去。

终于管家发话了：“真是辛苦了，之前说好的报酬我已经让人备在门口的马车里了，请随我前去清点。”

他又恢复成那个精明忠诚的管家，好像刚刚的失态只不过是老板一时眼花。

也许有钱人就是这种性格，老板对自己解释，之前他之所以走运也是因为他接下了布鲁斯出海旅游的委托，本来打算按照既定航线往返一趟，谁知道半路上捡到这条人鱼，布鲁斯当即选择掉头回去。老板原以为这次委托金怕是挣不来了，谁知道布鲁斯又大发慈悲，不但委托金一分不少，还花大价钱要他照顾好人鱼，并且负责带回庄园安置。

这下船商老板可真是捞了一笔大油水，赚得盆满钵满，一夜间成为同行中羡慕嫉妒的对象。

有钱人的想法别人猜不来，船商老板暗自心里盘算着这次盈余能给填补多少东西，能多进多少新船，顿时把刚刚的所有不安感觉抛在了脑后。

老板还琢磨着以后能继续接布鲁斯的委托，起码要把这次没完成的航线走完，他问管家：“韦恩大人要是以后还有出海的想法……”

阿尔弗雷德好像对出海这个词相当不喜，他不着痕迹地拦住了老板的话头，道：“老爷现在不在家，如果他有想法自然会去联系。”

老板听出阿尔弗雷德话里的余地，喜出望外，连声应好。

二人离开时，老板不经意间回头一瞥，却看见身后那条人鱼不知何时盘踞在珊瑚石顶，单手拖腮，正居高临下地盯着二人离去的背影，嘴角扯起一个似笑非笑的弧度。

远处阴云密布，一声闷雷在不远处炸起，此时正是雨季，晴空万里瞬变滂沱大雨，早已不足为奇。

布鲁斯回来的时候已是第二天，前一天下了暴雨，泥土被彻底浸泡至松软，黏着在过路人鞋底。车夫掌控车身停靠在韦恩府邸前石砖路上，替主人减了些走泥泞路的麻烦。

接到讯息的阿尔弗雷德提前在门口等候。

韦恩夫妇走的早，布鲁斯对父母的印象只不过是几段对话，还有几个画面，音画同步的场景都少得可怜。可以说布鲁斯是阿尔弗雷德看起来的，两人之间的关系比起主仆更像是父子。

今天布鲁斯沉默地走进屋门，他没说自己去了哪里，阿福也没问。

最后是布鲁斯先开了口。

“我会再次出海的。”

阿尔弗雷德接过布鲁斯的斗篷，在手臂上仔细整理上面的褶皱。

“如您所愿。我会找时间通知船商。”

“不过短期时间内不会。”布鲁斯松开领口，“我突然想休息几日。”

阿尔弗雷德抬头看他，表情松动了些：“如您所愿，老爷。”

两人终于如释重负地笑起来，布鲁斯知道阿尔弗雷德不喜他出海，却又不得不默许，布鲁斯也不愿意招惹他生气，但是他又不得不做。直到现在两人各退一步，气氛才逐渐缓和。

布鲁斯瞥见储物室的门未关。

“你见过他了？”

“是的，我叫人买了些深海鱼，也许人鱼会喜欢吃这个。”

“没错，书籍上写人鱼处于海底生物链的顶端。”

“这我倒是第一次听说，老爷。”

布鲁斯好像很头痛一般抬手揉捏眉头，“我知道他不是。”

“……很显然。”阿尔弗雷德知道布鲁斯要说的是谁，那个名字是他们不愿意提起的。

“但是他……长得太像他了，那天我伏在甲板上往下望的时候看见他，我几乎以为……”

布鲁斯停顿了两秒，终于说出了那个名字，“我几乎以为那是杰森回来了。”

阿尔弗雷德有些担忧：“我猜您现在需要一顿丰盛的晚餐。”

布鲁斯摆摆手，“我吃过了。我想去看看我花大价钱运来的人鱼怎么样了。”

走了两步布鲁斯又说：“杰森死了，这个我永远都记得。他是第三个为我而死的人。”

即使布鲁斯再三强调杰森已死，可当他再次打量这条人鱼的时候，还是因这张过于相似的脸感到恍惚。

太像了。

他熟悉杰森，熟悉他的五官，杰森每一根头发，每一根睫毛，瞳孔颤动的频率，皮肤的质感，嘴唇的弧度，他都细细抚摸过，甚至一一亲吻过，他熟悉杰森过于他自己。不是没有人想过去假扮杰森来接近他，但是他们都失败了。在布鲁斯眼里他们充其量只能说是扮演杰森一部分，真正的杰森谁也扮演不来。

他不可能是杰森。你忘记了？是你亲手把杰森的骨灰一点点撒到海里。

人鱼察觉到有人靠近，他从珊瑚石后面探出头。

布鲁斯走到玻璃前看了他一会，上了二楼。

其实二楼的视角不比一楼在玻璃前看的直观，虽然隔着玻璃，但在下面还能大致看清人鱼的样貌，在二楼只能俯视池底，如果人鱼不选择主动游上来，就只能看见一片模糊的红色身影。

可是布鲁斯还是上去了，或许他笃定人鱼会浮出水面，又或许他不想看见人鱼的脸。

事与愿违，布鲁斯在池边刚坐定，就看见人鱼犹豫了一会，起身离开了那块看起来他很喜欢的珊瑚。

人鱼在水中的速度很快，当然在这池子里他也无处施展最高速度，他看起来毫无目的，不紧不慢。光线经过水的折射后呈现的画面并不足以清晰到供他们看清彼此，布鲁斯猜测人鱼也在水底打量着他。

布鲁斯不着急，据他所知人鱼是一种好奇心非常浓厚的生物。

果然这条人鱼终于开始试探性的浮出水面，当然还是在离布鲁斯最远的角落。

布鲁斯没搭理他，好像正聚精会神地观察水里的某处，余光瞥见人鱼开始以他为圆心画半圆。

他估摸着人鱼的戒心消散得差不多的时候才明目张胆的打量他。这时候人鱼离他的直线距离不足五米。

他尝试开口，“你还记得我吗？我们上次在船上见过。”

那天正是享用午餐的时间，甲板上的船员在交接班的空隙里去领自己的那一份。突然有谁喊了一句：“看，鲨鱼！”

引得一帮船员趴在栏杆上探头探脑。

“还真是……我看见了五头。”

“怎么这么多啊，还都跟着咱们。”

“大概是个小型鲨鱼群……真奇怪，它们看着不像是在捕猎。”

布鲁斯听到了动静时正巧碰见了船商老板，于是询问发生了什么，老板如实告诉他后带他来看。

“鲨鱼追船，在咱们这个纬度是比较少见的。大概就是跟着玩玩。”

一般来讲鲨鱼追船都不是什么好兆头，有说法是鲨鱼会嗅到船上的死人味，就会一直跟在船后面，等待其余人把死者扔下海去。有的时候饿疯了的鲨鱼群甚至会咬碎船板把船员拉下海。

布鲁斯这次乘坐的是最新最大的轮船，且不说上面装备精良的武器，十几台巨大的发动机运作时发出的轰鸣声，还有冒出的滚滚黑烟就足以震慑大多数海洋生物。船商老板完全不在乎这些鲨鱼，他只是有点好奇这鲨鱼中有几条看上去很想离开，但还是不远不近的跟随着。

“我以为船员不会喜欢鲨鱼跟着。”常年出海的人大多信兆头，布鲁斯看船商老板并不在意这个，顿时感觉有些惊讶。

“以前确实不喜欢，但是现在装置了新船，都是钢铁做的皮，还怕几条鱼啃坏了不成！”船商老板的声音有些大了，不远处一个干瘪的老人扭头瞪了他一眼，老板冲他做手势讨饶。然后小声地跟布鲁斯解释。

“大人您别见怪，这位是我们船上的老人了，我们叫他老阿爸，他认为鲨鱼就是海神的手下，不让我们捕猎鲨鱼，怕我们冲撞了海神……现在主要负责看运气，只不过从没应验过，整天念叨什么是吉是凶。但是预测天气顶呱呱，说要下雨就绝不刮风。”

布鲁斯回头看老阿爸盘腿坐在甲板上，不停地抚摸手里的一个圆圆的盘，老板说那是老阿爸占卜的法器。

老板看着鲨鱼还在不依不饶地跟着，有些失望地说：“要是这些鲨鱼再跟进些，说不定我能用上我的新网，捕上来让您尝尝鲨鱼肉的味道。”

布鲁斯问道：“你不信海神？”

老板摸摸鼻子，道：“我首先是个商人，然后再是船员，比起命我更信钱。再说可以悄悄地吃，不让老阿爸看见。”

布鲁斯心里摇摇头，不再答话，专心眺望海景。突然他被一抹红色吸引了目光。

不远处的老阿爸在同时张开了双眼，喃喃道：亡人还魂，是吉是凶？

布鲁斯一把抓过老板，问道：“那个跟着我们的，红色的，是什么？”

老板眯着眼看了一会，不太确定，他没见过这东西。然后带着布鲁斯又下了一层，这才瞪圆了眼睛，叫道：“人鱼！是人鱼！”

大陆的人都听说过人鱼这种生物，但在大多数人眼里人鱼顶多是船员的一时口误，吟游诗人口中的一个虚拟生物，编书者造就的一个童话。

毕竟半人半鱼，在海里游动速度堪比飞鸟的生物，有着柔顺的长发姣好的面容，会歌唱诱惑过路的船员——听起来就像是大人哄小孩时临时编造的故事。

但是经验丰富的船员见多识广，他们中有一部分有幸亲眼确认过，知道人鱼并非天方夜谭，而是确确实实存在的生物。

只不过当这些老船员退休后，倚靠在炉火边的榻上，跟后辈讲述航海时的见闻，当谈到他们经过某处海岛群屿，遭遇了这些擅长蛊惑人心的生物时，就连四五岁的小孙儿都会噘嘴嚷道爷爷只会骗小孩，人鱼明明都是公主，救了王子后化出双腿，最后变成泡沫了。

久而久之，老船员也不会再一遍遍地强调自己真的碰到过看守宝物的巨龙，听过塞壬魅惑的歌声。他们会拿一两块糖果逗弄孙儿，然后跟他们讲述些儿孙们愿意听的故事。

而现在，有一条人鱼出现在他们身边，是一条红色的雄性人鱼。

他紧紧跟随着航行的船，基本是贴着船游动，时不时浮出水面看两眼船上的人。

这艘船是老板新买的，在海里乘风破浪速度极快，后面那些鲨鱼跟上都有些费劲，人鱼竟然能和他们轻松保持平行前进，这种速度在海洋生物里确实相当骇人了。

有个眼见的船员伸手一指：“人鱼好像受伤了！”

布鲁斯定睛一看，这条人鱼确实一直护着腰侧，在海水中留下了一线血色，那群鲨鱼嗅到血腥味后似乎更兴奋了。

“我知道了！许是这群鲨鱼正在追杀这条人鱼，人鱼打不过它们，就跟着咱这大船来避开它们！”

鲨鱼不敢接近这艘人类制造的“钢铁怪兽”，聪明的人鱼抓准了这一点跟随着大船，企图靠大船把敌人吓跑。

“哎哟，那这人鱼还挺聪明的。”船商老板也琢磨过来了，摸着下巴说道。

布鲁斯看了半晌突然出声道：“能把他带上来吗？”

老板一愣，“谁？你说人鱼？”

布鲁斯点点头。

老板脸一塌：“这可不好吧，人鱼不比鲨鱼，是海妖，肉肯定不好吃，再说老阿爸肯定看着呢。”

“放心，报酬少不了你的。”

老板苦着脸思量一会，终于一跺脚，咬牙道：“行吧，就让我试试新买的渔网。不过先说好，要是这人鱼不愿意，溜走也是分分钟的事，怎么说这也是在海里。”

老板正要唤人去准备的时候，发现老阿爸站在他们身后，看样子两人对话是听了大半。

老板一时不知怎么说。

老阿爸并没有拦他，老人家饱经风霜，浑身的皮肤久经风吹日晒，都发黑起皱了，一双眼睛明亮异常：“这人鱼若是真心前来，肯自愿上钩，必是缘，强求不得。我不拦你。”

老板闻言连连拍手：“你不当我财路便好！到时候结算工钱亏不了你！”说完就手脚麻利的去取家伙。

老阿爸没走，盯着布鲁斯，再次语出惊人：“你不该来这，可是你若不来，就再也见不着你想见的人了。”

布鲁斯此时心神都为自己刚刚惊鸿一瞥所扰，听见老阿爸说话，一时竟不能确定他的意思。

布鲁斯面不改色，反问道：“那我如何知道这是我想见的人？”

老阿爸一笑，道：“你这年轻人真有趣，你想见的人全凭你自己决定是否想见，怎的叫外人断定？”

又打量了布鲁斯一番，道：“你命硬，只不过全靠身后三条命替你撑起来，对不对？”

老阿爸没管满脸惊讶的布鲁斯，只抬头望天道：“这天要刮风，不适合寻人，回去罢。”

远处爆出阵阵惊呼，老板跑过来，气喘吁吁：“老阿爸跟您说啥了？您别信他，他这人就是神神叨叨的，要是说您未来走运那是挺准的，要是说了什么不吉利的话您别往心里去。”

老板早就习惯了老阿爸的神神叨叨，但怕他一时胡言乱语冲撞了金主。

布鲁斯道：“没什么，他就跟我要刮大风了。”

老板闻言望望天，骄阳烈日，哪里有变天的样子。

老板噢了一声，心下松了口气，又说，“那条人鱼让我给捞上来了，您去看看，可漂亮了。”

布鲁斯过去的时候人鱼在甲板上搁着，近三米长的身体和渔网纠缠在一起，周围一圈船员试探着想上去把他固定住，却都被这人鱼低声的嘶吼吓得不敢靠近——这和传闻中人鱼善用歌喉的描述不一样。

人鱼的鳞片像火焰一样红，巴掌大小，浑身立起来的鳞片像是刺猬的防身武器，粗壮有力的鱼尾高高扬起又重重落下，拍打地面发出极大的响声。人鱼的双手跟人类的相似，只不过在手指间生了透明的蹼，手背皮肤上还覆盖了细腻的鳞片，指甲则如野兽一般又长又尖，弯刀一样，已经有船员一不小心被他抓伤了。

人鱼又几下用力，没能挣脱结实的渔网束缚，这时他仰头看见布鲁斯，喉咙里发出警告的声音。

被捕获上来的人鱼气急败坏地想要挣脱渔网，动作过大导致腰部的伤口开始流血——那伤口看上去很像鲨鱼牙齿的杰作，海水和血水混在一起，搞得船板上湿漉漉的。

躺在水洼里的人鱼朝布鲁斯亮出尖尖的牙齿，一双漂亮的金绿色眼睛在凌乱的，有些长的头发后面狠狠地盯着他。人鱼的直觉认定布鲁斯是始作俑者。

刚刚在甲板上惊鸿一瞥，还不足以让布鲁斯确定，现在布鲁斯终于近距离的看清了那张脸，他愣在原地。

“杰森？”


End file.
